The Last Hero
by moraalyssa2
Summary: Thalia Grace just got kicked out of another school, but what will happen when she gets back to Camp half-Blood? Who will this new boy be? And what will this new prophecy bring to her?


Do you ever get that feeling when you know you've been good all semester and then all of a sudden you end up getting in trouble? Yeah, I get that ever single year. My name is Thalia Grace. I'm a half-blood. A half-blood by the way is one of your parents are mortal and then you have another parent that is a Greek God. Yes I know what you are thinking, they aren't even real. They're just myths. Nope sorry to break it to you but they are real. My dad is the all mighty powerful Zeus.

So as I was saying before I had to explain things to you, it was the last day of school and I've technically been having an AWESOME year at Goode High School, but I just had to go to gym today. I'm in middle school and gladly in the 9th grade. So I was in gym today doing the usual, playing basketball.

"Attention all students please meet Suzie Tattle and Blueberry Cult. We will be playing a nice game of dodge ball. Captains are Thalia Grace and Suzie and Blueberry."

Suzie looked about 16. She was at least 6 foot 10. She wore a grey shirt that said "I'm your leader!" with a skull. She had long black hair that was at least up to her thigh and she had army pants. As for Blueberry (don't ask me why she is named that) she was the same height as Suzie. She wore a black shirt that said "You are all under my command!" with a skull. She had long black hair up to her butt. She wore army pants with a bloody happy face on the pocket.

Most of the girls went over to Suzie and Blueberry's team. Even the class bully Jocelyn. She was 4 foot 11 with stringy brown hair up to her shoulders. Today she wore her army jacket, a smiley face with x's on the eyes and jeans. Her poesy joined her.

I got the usual, a nerdy girl who never actually played (just getting hit while trying to tell us something really annoying), the twins, Amanda and Stephanie, who just sat and tried to gossip and do make-up, and then there is the was me.

"Play nice and behave yourself," my gym coach said right as she grabbed her gossip magazine. "Great," I said "Let's get going."

One minute we are playing nice, the next minute I'm almost trampled to death! I dodged about thirty balls when one just came right by my ear. I could hear the whoosh.

"HEY!" I yelled. "Coach said a nice game. Try not to kill me!"

"Stupid half-blood," said Suzie, "We want to kill you and eat you alive!"

I was shocked. How would they know I'm a half-blood? All I knew was that I might be kicked out this school too. They're monsters.

Suzie then started to grow until she was 20 feet tall. Then Blueberry added in and was that tall too. They were only a couple of inches from breaking the ceiling.

"FIGHT US HALF-BLOOD!" screamed Suzie. The she threw fire no spit fire at me. Everyone one, but me was screaming their heads off.

"Dang it," I cursed under my breathe.

I didn't have my bow and arrow. I'm DOOMED! Great I thought I'm getting my butt whooped, until I remembered I that I had my dagger and knife in my jeans. I just needed to buy time to grab it.

"Not so fast demigod," Blueberry snickered "You really are dumb. We see you."

Or do they. "Then why are you just standing there looking like lost idiots?" I teased.

"WHAT!" bellowed Blueberry, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOTS? I WILL TRAMPLE YOU! RUN DEMIGOD, RUN!"

They both threw fire at me which I dodged. Then I remembered my best friend came here, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. But how could I call him? He was at his gym class, and then an earthquake came, wait not an earthquake, stomping of feet! There were more of them. What were their names again?

A hole went right threw the wall. Suzie and Blueberry were distracted so I made a run for it. I grabbed my dagger and knife. Then I saw Percy. He was hiding behind the vending machine. "DANG IT PERCY!" I hissed. Finally he saw me. I rolled my eyes. "Come here," I whispered. He nodded.

Percy has sea green eyes. He has jet black hair. So today he wore his ski jacket with a blue shirt that said "Rock On!" He also wore his really baggy jeans. He even wore his camp half-blood necklace (camp half-blood is a camp for us demigods to train). As for me I wore my black shirt with a white skull. My ripped up jeans, my camp half-blood necklace, and the ski jacket Percy got for my 10th birthday. Ik2 ran towards Percy while those 4 monsters decided to make a plan to kill us all. Maybe even have a feast!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE HIDDING BEHIND A VENDING MACHINE!" I screamed at him, "YOUR SUCH A SEAWEED BRAIN! DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH TROUBLE WE CAUSED!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME! I'M TRYING TO HELP, BUT I GUESS YOU DON'T NEED MY HELP!" he yelled back, gripping his sword _"Riptide."_ "Ok let's be nice to each other and try to battle these stupid, ugly, fat monsters. Ok? Do we have a great plan that the one and only, awesome, handsome-"

"Percy just get to the POINT! " I said trying to control my anger.

"Ok lets beet up these monsters. For good times sake."

'Deal," I said.

"On my mark, one, two, three! CHARGE!"

We charged, but I heard yelling, not just mine or Percy's but female. Percy stopped.

"What is it you stupid head!" I teased him, and then his smile faded. "OH NO, I'M DEAD!"

"Percy, do you see Annabeth too?" I questioned him.

"Yup and I thought I was only seeing Leo Valdez and Nico Di Angelo."

"Oh no, they are going to kill me.

"Why?" he questioned me with a stubborn look on his face.

"Because I've been hanging out with you instead of my boyfriend Leo and the obsessive one with me Nico," I mumbled.

Leo was the son of Hephaestus, god of blacksmith and fire. Leo had a very rare talent; he can control and summon fire. Not most Hephaestus's kids can do that. As for Nico, he was the son of Hades, god of the Underworld. Nico had a sister, Bianca; she had died on a quest with Percy, Grover, Zoe Nightshade (who also died), and me. Anyways as I was saying;

"What?" he questioned.

"Nothing, let's just charge to those monsters!"

We charged. Nico, Leo and Annabeth joined in. Soon it was Nico, Percy, Leo, Annabeth, and I. It finally clicked in my head; those monsters were Laistrygonians, cannibals.

"I'm so stupid!" I threw my hands up in frustration.

We all charged at the one called Blueberry.

BOOM! All of a sudden all we saw was dust left of Blueberry. Then the same thing happened again for each of the other ones. There was fire everywhere. Everyone turned to us. The principle came in.

"They nearly killed us!" yelled Jocelyn. "Arrest them and never let them come back. They all had weapons. How could you allow weapons in a middle school? Huh? I can't wait to tell my mom. She will fire all of you. You will all be forced to find a different job."

We all left threw a big hole in the wall and made a run for it in time to hide from many police cars surrounding the school. Unlike other polices, some were looking for us, which totally sucks because I actually liked it here.

"This was a great last day of school huh?," I said with sarcasm in my voice. "I actually liked it there with all of you."

I looked at Leo who was too busy to realize I was staring at him. He played around with his hands so he could build something. We all looked around to realize that the police was coming. We all ran to one side, but what I didn't realize was Percy just stood there in shock because of something. I ran up to him and tackled him to the floor, right in time for the police to see nothing was there.

I suddenly felt my face hot, my lips were up against something and something was raped around my waist. I suddenly knew what I was doing; I was kissing the one and only Percy Jackson!


End file.
